Flaminia's "Day Care"
Okay so ummm..... I might have gone around to all of the Hatcheries on the wiki and got a bunch of dragonets? And for now I'm dumping them all on my sona Flaminia. A total of 19 dragonets. Oof, sorry sona. Some of them are also egg adopts that I never made pages for. An Unfortunate Job Flaminia has just been kicked out of school because she has no more funds to pay for it. The only way to continue her education? Get a job. However, she seems to have landed quite an odd job.... Dragons have been asking her to go and fetch their waiting eggs from various hatcheries, promising pay for each on-time delivery. Well, the eggs all hatch when she finds them. No biggie, right? Wrong. The catch is she ends up having to take care of them. Unfortionately for her, the supposed dragon parents always seem to go missing when she goes to the predetermined meeting point as well. What to do now? I guess she'll have to act as their mother now. Plus somebody's been sending orphaned eggs to her house so rip. All 19 Dragonets in List Order * Azurite (Icewing) * Boxelder (Hivewing) * Carrot (Skywing) * Sparrowhawk(Skywing) * Sawscale (Sandwing) * Velella (Seawing) * Trailfinder (Night/Icewing) * Caterpillar (Silkwing) * Mudslide (Mudwing) * Ray (Seawing) * Beetle (Hivewing) * Ali (Rainwing) * Prickle (Leafwing) * Hazel (Mudwing) * Juniper (Mudwing) * Pirouet (silkwing) * Wisdom (nightwing) * Hippo (Mudwing) * Oryx (Sandwing) * Lemon (rainwing) * Citrus (Hivewing) Dragonets All the children whom I am dumping on her head.I still have to copy and paste dragonet's hatching so give me a bit... (Name credit and hatching stories credit to rightful owners of hatcheries unless otherwise specified.) First job: three dragons, an icewing mother, a sandwing assassin (he asked for both his eggs), and a lonesome seawing have asked Flaminia to bring them their eggs from the truly mysterious Mystery Hatchery (owned by Mysterypine). So she sets off and enters a beautiful Hatchery with different nesting sites for dragon eggs. As Flaminia walks past the IceWing nests, the smallest egg, a powder blue egg which is laying on its side near the edge, begins to tremble and crack until, finally, a tiny IceWing the same color as the egg climbes out of the shattered shell. He squeaks, shaking out his wings, which turn out to be white, just like his underbelly. This tiny dragonet is named Azurite by the Hatchery keeper. She barely even notices the next egg that hatches before a small, cream SandWing head is poking out of the top, followed by the rest of the hatchling. His whole body is cream, except for his wings and underbelly, which are paler and his spine, which is darker. His eyes are brunette brown. He looks around, making a slight, snake-like hissing sound when he sees a beetle crawling across the floor. His snake-like noise earns him the name Sawscale, after the Saw-Scaled Viper. The final egg to hatch is the one in the SeaWing nest. It is mostly pigeon blue, although there are also flecks of baby blue here and there. The egg tips over, hitting the edge of the stream hard enough to open it and make the dragonet inside roll out. The pigeon blue hatchling looks dazed, her Paris green eyes slightly cloudy. Her wings, which are sky blue, have barely noticeable flecks of baby blue. Her underbelly and fins are the same color as her wings and her glowstripes are baby blue. This blue dragonet is named Velella (a type of jellyfish) by the Hatchery keeper. When she enters the sandwing cave, she first notices a small, beige SandWing egg that is already beginning to shiver. By the time she reaches the nest, the dragonet has already broken through the shell and is resting on the broken pieces, looking worn out from hatching. He is unusually small with primarily beige scales, a much darker spine, an almost white underbelly and wings, and black eyes. This tiny SandWing is named Oryx (a desert animal) by the Hatchery Keeper. Second job: an odd icewing librarian has asked Flaminia to find his child in the rugged yet dazzling natural hatchery, The Wolves Heart Egg Hatchery, amidst the other eggs. Another dragon, a famous racer in Pantala, also wants her to find her silkwing child. She has set off and entered the hatchery (hatchery belongs to the Wolves Heart and is co-owner by Aspwn the Leafwing).(extra descriptions/names by me) There is an odd icewing egg.... It is slightly blue, but has black icicles growing out of it. This egg fits the description perfectly. Flaminia sees an icicle begin to move. She cocks her head in confusion as the 5 icicles fall off. She sees a hole, and a Snow White head poking out. The tiny dragonet squeaks, and pops his head back in, in shyness. She drags him out, stroking his head. She notices he has jet black spines, and yellow eyes. He is given the name Trailfinder by Flaminia. Flaminia touches the egg, and it starts hatching! She peeks at the little dragonet inside, a yellow and lighter green silkwing. Flaminia touches her, and she draws back. She notices the dragonet has piercing green eyes. She can’t wait for its wings to come. Her top scales are green and her underscales are yellow. She has large yellow circles around her eyes and her legs are striped with yellow. Her wing buds fade into a lighter green on the ends as well as her short anntannae. She also has a chubby build. Flaminia hugs her and dubs her as Caterpillar. Third job: An eccentric hivewing artist and an elderly skywing have given Flaminia the task of finding their eggs and retreiving them. This hatchery is one of the oldest and most graceful. She has already arrived and found the eggs hatching.... in Lark's Egg Hatchery. (Owned by Larkspur) The burnt orange egg shudders as cracks start to form on its rough surface. It takes a while, as the dragonet doesn’t seem to be doing anything to speed up the process. When the egg finally splinters apart, the tiny HiveWing is curled in a ball, asleep in the remainder of her egg. She slowly stretches her gossamer wings and yawns. Symmetrical orange splotches lace her sides and back. Her eyes are a golden color and shine brightly, and she also has a thin orange outline around her eyes. Her horns and spines are black. She has an almost white dot on her forehead that rests over her brow. Beetle has a powerful toxin in her saliva that is harmful if ingested (Why would someone do that?) or pumped into the Blood stream.This sleepy HiveWing is named Boxelder by the Hatchery keeper. (Color palette inspiration: boxelder bug) The SkyWing inside takes an unusually long time to splinter his egg, as if he’s taking his time. Well, Flaminia supposes he doesn't have much else to do. He sprawls out on the ground, exhausted from such a Herculean task. All the color seems leached from the dragon's scales, and they’re an unusual shade of light crimson. He seems a bit smaller than the average SkyWing hatchling. This pale dragonet is named Sparrowhawk by the Hatchery keeper. Fourth Job: Flaminia is sent off once again to find more eggs. This time, they belong to a mad scientist seawing, a meek hivewing princess, and a rich mudwing and are located in The Color Hatchery. This hatchery is dazzling and eye-catching, just like a rainbow! (Dragonet descriptions by me!) Flaminia looks in the MudWing sector. The solid ochre egg starts to hatch. His name is Mudslide according to the Hatchery keeper. She looks inside the eggshell, and it’s blood red! Mudslide is brawny and strong. His scales are mud brown with a rich chocolate underbelly and wings. His snout is also dark brown and very thick. He has big green eyes and a tan colored back, spine, neck, and forehead. Mudslide has red claws and one red fang to prove he is a blood borne (fireproof mudwing). Then she looks in the HiveWing sector. The red and orange ombré HiveWing egg starts to hatch. Her name is Beetle according to the keeper, and she’s immune to Hive control. Beetle has a black face, legs, and spine. Her red-orange scales are featured as dots on her face, legs, and her wing, underbelly, and sides colors. Her red scales shift to orange depending on the lighting and wonderfully accent her ochre colored eyes. She has small stingers in her wrist that are bright yellow. Finally, Flaminia looks in the SeaWing sector, and the Cerulean egg is hatching. His name is Ray. His scales are stormy grey with hints of blue and his underbelly is a dull sky blue along with his fins, webs, and wing membrane.. His glow scales are yellow. His eyes are Sterling grey and intimidating, making up for his lack of muscle. Fifth job: Penguin's Animus Hatchery is a truly wonderful place and is Flaminia's next location. She is looking for the eggs of a songwriter leafwing and a rainwing armorer. (Hatching stories written by me) A color-changing egg suddenly shifts, a crack forming on its surface. Soon the shell splits apart. Out steps a writhe little rainwing dragonet with various rainbow colors all over his body, like some kind of abstract painting. However, his eyes are white. Is he blind? He shakes himself out. He is known as Ali of the rainwings by Flaminia, and he is a rare animus of his tribe. The mostly brown egg on the other end of the room takes awhile to crack open, but it is worth it. Curled inside is a sweet mahogany brown leafwing. Her eyes are large, bright, sparkly brown-black orbs. She has lovely muddy green accent scales/underbelly/leaf wings and is tall and thick built. She is known as Prickle of the leafwings by Flaminia. Her animus powers are weak. Sixth job: Flaminia has accepted the job of a mudwing couple. She sets of to the Crystalline Hatcheries which appear to look like royal hatcheries. She is tasked to find the two eggs that are part of the couple's clutch. Flaminia heads for the mudwing nests and begins to search. A chocolatey brown egg splits in several areas, falling apart gently. Delicate for a mudwing, the dark brown dragonet blinks at Flaminia peacefully. Her scales are a dark chocolate brown with slightly lighter and slightly darker chocolatey hints. She has pretty hazelnut eyes. She is dubbed Juniper by the Hatchery keeper. The peanut egg kind of just crumbles. It must have been left somewhere in a bad condition, as you can also tell from the dust on it. But luckily, the dragonet inside is just fine! The small peanut and beige coloured dragonet sneezes from the dust as it's revealed, and blinks her gingery coloured eyes. She is named Hazel according to the Hatchery keeper. Flaminia holds her close and pats her head lightly. Seventh Job: A skywing told Flaminia to do this job four months ago, but never assigned a meeting place! Flaminia has arrived at the Skywing Hatchery to pick up her dragonet who has been dropped off at the Skywing Kingdom's official Hatchery and daycare. Carrot races over and cuddles Flaminia. The dull orange skywing flares her yellowish wings and puffs out her yellowish chest, boasting about winning a game of tag. Her dark orange eyes smile sweetly at Flaminia, making her freckled snout crease. Her horns are almost perfect mahogany waves... except for that one crooked tip. "Mama, we goin' home now? I is paying wif fweinds. Mama?... I wuv yew Mama." Eighth Job: A Hivewing school teacher and a rainwing pastry chief have sent Flaminia off. Here's what she finds: The first egg hatches. It is Citrus the hivewing, a little sassy dragonet. Although she hasn't made any noises yet, Flaminia can tell that she'll be a handful just by the way she looks around the room. She is bright orange with darker orange eyes and clear wings. She also has bright yellow spines and thick black stripes. The next egg hatches and reveals a chubby rainwing with big, glittery green eyes, bright yellow scales, and a pink ruff. Nothing seems to upset her, and she loves snacking already. She is also very, very hyper. A Delivery?!?: a black nightwing egg has been left at Flaminia's door with a note. All it says is "Take care of me." The egg begins to shake. It finally cracks open and reveals a slate grey dragonet with silver horns, claws, and spines. His underbelly is stormy grey and his eyes are black. His wings are stormy grey and have faint stars scattered on the underside. He looks at Flaminia and squeaks quietly. He has a meek, quiet demeanor and a small presence. Flaminia names him Wisdom. Another Delivery: Flaminia has found another egg at her door! ThIs one is hot pink with rainbow dots all over it. When it hatches, the dragonet looks very similar. A thin pink dragonet cones out of the egg. Her sides and tail have scattered dots of various colors all over, but the dots on her face make an orderly wave below her eyes. Her anntannae and underbelly are rose pink. Her eyes are lime green and gentle. Her wing buds are white at the tips. She has been given the name Pirouet. Pirouet yawns happily. Yet Another: An ordinary chestnut brown egg has appeared at her door. Inside is a thick-set male mudwing. When he comes out, his scales have a copper sheen to them. His underbelly is tan, his sides are bronze colored, and his spines/wings are copper and his eyes are golden. He has chestnut colored stubs for horns atop his thick head. Flaminia names this brute Hippo as he snacks on fresh food.Category:Miscellaneous